The End of The World
by Sadie Kane Is Awesome
Summary: Has this started to happen 3 times before? Yes. With Kronos, Gaea, and Apophis? Yes. Now magicians and demigods must unite to defeat their most powerful enemy of all.
1. I Talk To A Pigeon

**Carter**

It all began when I started talking to a pigeon. This pigeon was Horus. That probably makes no sense, but if you've listened to our recordings, you'll know what I mean. _Carter, _the pigeon whispered in my mind. _Carter! _"Uhhh...," I said, turning my rock pillow over. _You're drooling in your sleep. _"WHAT!" I cried, sitting up immediately. I looked around frantically. Eventually, I saw the pigeon on my window sill. I glared at it. The pigeon just looked annoyed and cocked its head. _Well, you were. And I can't stand saliva. _"What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Room. In. The. Middle. Of. The. Night?!" I asked the pigeon. _You know perfectly well what I am doing. _"No. I. Do-" _And don't talk like that again. It's annoying. _I glared at the pigeon even more. "Just because you're king of the gods, doesn't mean you have to be so stuck up about it," I told the pigeon/Horus.

[Sadie is telling me I have finally seen the light. Oh, that other noise in the background? You'll find out later.]

[Now Sadie is telling me to just get on with the story.]

[Now Sadie-]

Okay, Sadie! I'll give you the microphone! You could have just asked.

Gods.

_Sisters._


	2. I Visit A Summer Camp as a Chicken

**Sadie**

Well, while Carter was having his own little pigeon problem, I was having a good night's sleep.

_Not._

As soon as I closed my eyes, my _ba_-the part of your soul that becomes a chicken with a human head-lifted off.

And for where? Manhattan.

That day, I had met a girl in the city, named Annabeth Chase. She was a few years older than me-17, maybe?-but she could see the monster that had turned into Serapis's staff. She said her mum was the goddess of wisdom. As for me, if I were a goddess, I'd be the goddess of awesomeness.

[Carter is laughing his head off at me.]

Anyway, my _ba _flew over long island, until it looked down on something. I couldn't quite see what it was, except that there was a pine tree on top of a hill. When the mist cleared, I saw a cottage-type house at the front, then behind it, an archery field, and next to that, a row of buildings in a strange shape. I thought maybe this was the camp Annabeth had told me about. Some of the buildings, which I guessed were cabins, looked magnificent. Some were just-well, like the third cabin down. It was a low gray building built out of sea stone and looked out of place. To the left, I saw a forest spreading over the land and in the middle of it, a huge pile of boulders.

_Sadie, _said a voice in my head I immediately recognized as Isis's. _Do you recognize this place?_

"Not-not really," I told her. "Should I?"

_What do you feel? _

"I-" Just then, I got a tingling sensation in my chicken blood. I looked back at the cabins. I felt a strange connection to them, as if I belonged there. "What-?" I asked Isis.

_Look again, Sadie, _she said.

"At what?" I asked, but Isis didn't answer. Gods can be so annoying that way.

[I am nothing like them, Carter!]

I looked down again, at a figure in front of the ninth cabin. My _ba _eyes zoomed in. Great, a chicken has telescope vision. The figure, who turned out to be a boy, was fiddling with something in one hand. In the other hand, it held a fire. "A fire elementalist?" I asked Isis.

_He is much more than that, _she said. _He will be vital in the choice that could end your life._

"Great," I muttered. "I always wanted a scrawny fire-summoner to save my life."

Just then, he looked up.

And his eyes were gold.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun-dun-dun! Please review.**


	3. This Is Not An Update

**A/N:**

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE. I REPEAT. THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE.**

**Hey guys! So, I noticed that some of you have a question. I'm not going to mention any names, so as not to offend anyone. Anyway, the question was: "Why are Leo's eyes gold?" **

**My answer: Try to figure it out until I update again, which will most likely be very soon!**

**To my readers, Love ya!**

**Bye!***

***Imagine me waving here.**


End file.
